Dinner With The Bowman
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Legolas and Thranduil has dinner with Bard and his children. Continuation of 'I Saw My Ada Kiss The Bowman'.


**A Continuation of 'I Saw My Ada Kiss The Bowman' Enjoy!**

**Warning: Fluff and Kisses**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit**

* * *

**Dinner With The Bowman**

The Elven Chefs cooked a great dinner, laying many plates full of food and glasses of wine on a wooden table. Thranduil was not at the head of the table, actually there was no head chair. The table was round and it reminded Legolas of what Men called a family dinner. Legolas supposed that his Ada had many dinners with Bard and his children.

Soon the room's doors opened, revealing Bard and his children walking in. Legolas watched Thranduil's face brighten up at their appearances. The four guests bowed and the elves returned it.

"Nice to see you again Bard," Thranduil greeted.

"Thranduil, you must miss me a lot," Bard said, chuckling.

"I hate parting from you. Hello children," Thranduil smiled at the three.

"Hello Ada," Sigrid and Tilda said.

"Hello Thranduil," Bain said. He has yet to find Thranduil as another father but he does like the Elvenking.

Legolas did not say anything, he was rather shocked silent because of the way the children greeted his Ada. The young elf wondered if this means that he will have to have siblings someday. The guests and elves sat at the round table. Thranduil had Bard at his right and Sigrid at his left. Legolas was in the middle of Tilda and Bain.

"So, Legolas, it seems you found out about our relationship today," Bard said.

Legolas nodded. "I was shocked but I am accepting. I'm happy that you made my father happy."

"I'm glad," Bard smiled at him, lifting his glass of wine and taking a sip.

The dinner consisted of fruit salad, bread and meat for the Men. Legolas ate some of the salad, watching the others converse with each other. It looked like a regular thing for them. Legolas was right. They did have dinners with each other many times before.

Legolas watched his father lean forward and kiss Bard on the cheek, he looked away. He felt jealousy bubbling up inside of him from everything that is happening at the table. Legolas wanted to be the one to make his father happy by fixing all their problems from the Battle. He wanted to his Ada's son and only son. Legolas shook his head, shaking away his thoughts.

His Ada is happy with Bard and his children. The young elf will not let jealousy stop his own happiness for his Ada. Legolas sighed and ate more of his salad, when he felt a tug on his green tunic.

He looked to his left and saw Tilda looking up at him with a smile. "I like your hair. I can see you have braids too. Someday, can I braid your hair?"

Legolas' mouth dropped open in shock, dropping his fork in his salad."You want to braid my hair?"

"Is that bad," Tilda asked, frowning. "I'm sorry. You must be uncomfort-"

"No! You can braid my hair. Not now but someday."

A large smile grew on the little girl's face. "I can't wait. You can join in on the braiding sessions that Sigrid, Bain, Ada, Father and I have. It's really fun."

Legolas smiled at the young girl and turned back, noticing the others looking at him with smiles. Legolas coughed and went back to his dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Thranduil took the children to their rooms, since they were staying for the night. Legolas watched them when Bard approached the elf.

"Legolas."

Legolas tilted his head in greeting. "Bowm-Bard."

"Elven Chefs cooked a great dinner. Don't you think?"

"Yes they did. I've been gone for awhile and forgotten about how the food use to taste. I'm happy to have such a great dinner again."

"Would you rather have a great dinner with your father and only him," Bard asked.

Legolas shook his head. "No! Well, yes. I enjoyed dinner with you and your family, Bard. Yes, I wouldn't mind spending time with my father with no one else but I can have that another time."

Bard clapped Legolas on the back. "Legolas, I love your father and I love being with him but that does not mean I will take him from you." Bard smiled and left in the direction Thranduil and the children took.

Legolas' mouth hung open at Bard's statement. He closed his mouth and nodded, heading to his own room for the night.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
